LOTM: Decimation S6 P19/Transcript
(Rose, Erin, Shade, Yang and Ruby are seen as Rose puts Grey down on the floor) Rose: Alright Grey, you think you understand the rules? Grey: *Confused cooing*? Rose: Here, we're all gonna hide and you have to try and find us. Erin: You think you can do that Grey? Grey: *Cooing* Shade: I think that's a yes. Rose: Right then! Let's go hide everyone! (Everyone runs off as Grey looks confused) Grey: *Confused cooing* (After a moment, Grey then crawls off) Grey:..... (Grey continues crawling around for awhile before he sees a foot sticking out from under a table) Grey: *Cooing* (Grey goes and crawls over before he looks and finds Erin under the table) Grey: *Excited cooing*! Erin: Huh? *Looks to find Grey* Aw man, you found me! Grey: *Happy cooing* Erin: Well, looks like I lost. How about we go and find the others together? Grey: *Nods* Erin: *Pats his head* Good boy! (Erin gets out from under the table and picks Grey up) Erin: Now then, where should we look next? (Grey then points over to the kitchen) Erin: Is that your way of saying we should look there or are you just hungry? (Grey smiles and coos in response) Erin: Well, I guess we can look around. (Erin goes over to the kitchen. She puts Grey down) Erin: now where could they be hiding? (Grey hears some silent giggling) Grey: *Attentive cooing*! Erin: Hm? What is it Grey? (Erin hears the giggling coming from the cabinet) Erin: Hmmm.... (Erin goes over to the cabinet) Erin: …. *Looks over at Grey and smirks* (Erin opens up the cabinet to find Rose inside) Grey: *Excited cooing*!! Erin: Found you Rosie! Rose: Aw man! I'm caught I guess! (Grey excitedly crawls up into Rose's arms) Rose: Did you know I was in there? I bet you did! Grey: *Excited cooing*!! Rose: Oh you're so cute! (Rose tickles Grey's belly with her finger) Rose: Who's my smart little man? Grey: *giggling* Erin: So that makes three left huh? Rose: Yep. Erin: We just gotta help him find them now. (Rose crawls out of the cabinet with Grey in her arms) Rose: I think I might know where they are. Erin: Where? Rose: Follow me. (The three go to find Yang, Ruby and Shade before the scene cuts to Alex and Jessica sitting together in Alex's room on his bed) Alex: So, how're you doing Jess? Jessica: I'm doing just fine sweetie. Alex: You're not worried are you? Jessica: Of course not. Why would I be worried? Alex: I don't know.... Jessica: Are you worried? Alex:.... Jessica: Alex? Alex: I'm a bit worried yes. Jessica: About Scott? Alex: Yeah. He never came back with Erin and the others. And speaking of Erin.... Jessica: What? Alex:..... Jessica: Alex? What is it? Alex: *Sighs* … I'm just wondering how things got the way they did. Me and Erin, we've always been tight. We were always there for each. I always had her back from bullies. And she was such a BIG emotional help to me. Like during my issues with cats. But now..... I'm scared for her. Jessica: Alex... (Jessica hugs Alex) Jessica: You know we're gonna get her back right? Alex: And if we do.... what then? Jessica: Huh? Alex: What do we do afterwards? Dad still hasn't said whether or not they're all being punished for this. Jessica: I....I don't know Alex. Alex: *Sigh*..... Jessica: Look, let's just try to enjoy this time together for now okay? Alex: I'll try Jess. Jessica: *Kisses his cheek* At least you're willing to try. (Alex and Jessica then start to kiss before Miles bursts into the room) Miles: Alex! Alex: AHH!! Jessica: MILES SERIOUSLY?! Miles: Oh, sorry guys! Alex: What do you want?! Miles: I uhhh, I was just coming to say that we've found something. Alex: *Annoyed sigh* All right what did you find? Miles: *Pulls out Portal Emitter* See for yourself. (Miles throws the Emitter at Alex who catches it and turns it on to reveal some energy readings) Alex: What is this? Miles: They came from Sequin Land. They're energy traces from portals emerging from within it. Jessica: Wait does that mean- Alex: Erin and the others are hiding out there. Miles, you think we can track they're emitter and find teleport to they're hideout? Miles: Maybe. It will take some time though. Alex: Well then get started! This could be our chance to finally stop them! Miles: Right! (Miles goes and takes the emitter before he leaves the room, leaving Alex and Jessica alone) Alex: Well, that was a positive development. Jessica: Sure was. Alex: Now... *Wraps arms around Jessica's waist* Where were we? Jessica: *Smiles and blush* Oh my. Alex you are becoming more confident lately. Alex: Well, now that I know I'm getting my sister back has definitely helped. Jessica: Well then, that's good. Alex: You bet it is. (Alex and Jessica continue kissing before the scene cuts back to Erin, Rose and Grey searching around) Erin: *sigh* Where are they? Rose: This isn't getting any easier. Grey: *Sad cooing* Rose: Oh it's okay Grey. We'll find them. Erin: Hey, look over there. (The three look over to find a door slightly ajar.) Erin: That door wasn't open earlier. Rose: Let's check it out. (The three walk over and enter the room where they start to hear shuffling inside the closet) Rose: In there. (Erin goes over to the closet door and opens it up, revealing Ruby, Yang and Shade all crammed inside) Erin:..... Rose:....Uhhhh.... Shade: Hey guys. Erin: Uhhh, why are you all- Yang: No where to hide in here. Ruby: It was all we could do. Erin: I see.... Rose: Well, we still found you either way! Grey: *Excited cooing*! Yang: Aw man! (The three then squeeze out of the closet and join up with the other three) Shade: Well, looks like Grey wins. Rose: Yeah! You hear that Grey? You win! Grey: *Happy cooing*! (Rose hugs Grey close as the others look at her happy for her love for Grey) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts